The present invention relates to the electrical, electronic, and computer arts, and more specifically, to multi-head displays
A multi-head display setup (or multi-head displays) is a set defined by two or more display devices (e.g., monitors, screens, TVs, smart phones, tablets, notebook displays, projectors, etc.). Multi-head displays are commonly used to enhance productivity and to increase the screen area of multimedia presentations. Extending the exhibition area by connecting a monitor to a computer, video walls, public displays, digital signage, and similar sets of exhibition areas are common applications of multi-head displays. In a multi-head display setup, content can be shown in one or multiple display devices, spanning through screens that can act as one bigger screen. The configuration of each display device in a multi-head display setup is a delicate and difficult task that enhances the quality of experience of users by providing presentation uniformity and space representation (for instance dragging visual content off the left side of a first display device should mean that the visual content appears on a second display device that is physically disposed to the left of the first display).